fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 33
Tower of Heaven is the thirty third episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on June 7, 2010 Synopsis In the beginning of the episode, Natsu and his friends are enjoying a vacation on the Akane resort. We see Erza staying in her room, thinking that the day really was fun, before falling asleep. In her dreams she sees a place which will be known as the Tower of Heaven, and has a short flashback of all the pain she went through there. She wakes up agitated, and Requips into her armor, concluding that she feels more at ease this way. Lucy then comes and calls her downstairs, saying that the guys are already playing. She changes and goes with her. In the game room, Natsu is playing and losing, and Gray meets Juvia. While Natsu is shouting at the game he lost, Wally talks to him, restrains him, and points his gun at him. Meanwhile, Juvia and Gray talk about Phantom Lord being disbanded, and Juvia wanting to join Fairy Tail. They are attacked from the behind by Simon, who blows the bar up. In the meantime, Erza and Lucy are playing cards, and Erza is winning. The dealer changes and Shô leaves her a message with his cards, “DEATH”. After being attacked, Juvia and Gray get ready to fight. Simon telepathically learns that Shô has Erza, and creates a Dark Moment, allowing him, Wally and Shô to attack Gray, Natsu and Erza, unseen. Shô shows Erza that he has learned magic, and has trapped every human in the room inside cards. Millianna appears and binds Lucy using her tubes. They take Erza and Happy hostage, and leave. Before leaving, Millianna makes sure that Lucy’s body will be bent backwards after five minutes. She tries to summon one of her Celestial Spirits, but it appears that Millianna’s prevent her from using magic. However, she finds help from a man inside a card, who, even trapped, is able to use his knife to cut the tubes. Apparently, the effects of something done inside the card can be felt on the outside. Lucy runs to find Gray, and sees a dummy he made in order to be sure. She accidently breaks it, and thinks she broke Gray. However, Juvia materializes with Gray inside her body (Water Lock). They go find Natsu, who, after being shot in the mouth by Wally is just pissed, not hurt. Using his nose, he starts to run towards something. Elsewhere, a mysterious man appears before Jellal. He asks him why he let Erza live, and Jellal replies that the world would be too boring a place without her. However, now that the Tower is done, she needs to die. Not only this, she will become a sacrifice to his aspiration. In the ship, Erza wakes up. She asks to be untied, as she doesn’t plan to fight back. Shô denies her that, calling her a traitor. Erza then ask to at least be able to put on her armor, as she is afraid to go back to that place without it. Shô hugs her and tells her that he doesn’t want to do “this” and tells her he missed her. He then shouts “Why did you betray Jellal?” The last scene from the episode is from Erza’s past. She and the other kids are contemplating something, and they have to hide. Erza, however, is too scared of what will happen to her if the guards find out. Jellal arrives, and tells her not to be afraid as they will get their freedom, their dreams and aspirations. Characters that Appear Navigation